


The Redvines Show

by kooili, ProfessorFlimflam, Wonko



Category: Holby City
Genre: Audio Content, Embedded Audio, Other, Podcast, RedVines Day, ship discussed rather than featured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooili/pseuds/kooili, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlimflam/pseuds/ProfessorFlimflam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonko/pseuds/Wonko
Summary: A Very Special Episode of the Flonko Show (today renamed in honour of Redvines.) We discuss our good pal Redvines and her many excellent qualities, with the help of some special guests.Also featuring: technical problems at around 1hr 27mins that we just decided not to bother cutting around. We 👏 die 👏 like 👏 men.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Redvines Day





	The Redvines Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fortytworedvines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Flonko Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926310) by [GratiaPlena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GratiaPlena/pseuds/GratiaPlena), [kooili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooili/pseuds/kooili), [ProfessorFlimflam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlimflam/pseuds/ProfessorFlimflam), [Wonko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonko/pseuds/Wonko). 



> With thanks to @batnbreakfast, @pers-books, @ktlsyrtis, @littlemisso, @daisydoctor13, @slightlyintimidating, @beezarrewatchesholby, @danceswithcows01, @patsystonewall and @lapalfruity!

**Author's Note:**

> Art by FlimFlam.


End file.
